dragonball_next_futurefandomcom-20200215-history
Mechikabura
Mechikabura is one of the most powerful Demon of the Dark Realms and former Unverise Surpume Kai of Unverise 7 before his replacement take place. Mechikabura is the leader of the Dark Realms and one of Lucifer best Dark Surpume Kai and his best student. Mechikabura is the secondary antagonist throughout Season Four in Dragonball: Next Future. Personallty and Appearance: Mechikabura was a elder-type person and elf-ear shape knowing he was once a Core Person and former Surpume Kai before his replacement that he won't mind to have a Replac, knowing he did a good job and pass down to new Surpume when he was young before he got older and wiser. He wear Core Person robe in red with green fusion earrings with long ghost white hair with red demon eyes. As a older person, he have the same clothing with evil demon eyes with small white beard with dark black cloak with long wooden dark brown stick from his needed. He was the first Core Person to betray his right, sure he won't mind to have a replacement that he won't at all. And he did enter in the Chaos War before he got banish after Lucifer crime and committed. He did met Lucifer and offer to be his student and his Dark Surpume from his needed, and he accept to have to become his appprentice and he is the only one to use a Wise Mainpulation against any oppse threat that he will his cunning greed to mainpulation anyone and yet he is not as stronger against Lucifer nor Lilith and thier son. But he can outrank Kail and the rest of God of Destruction but the Harmony God. Powers and Abilities As a former Supreme Kai turned Demon, Mechikabura is noted to be a very powerful being as he has power that surpasses that of Shido in his Super Saiyan 4 form. Mechikabura was able to overpower Gohan in his Super Saiyan 4 form and Gotenks in his Super Saiyan 3 without any problem. Also, He was able to knock out Shin with a single chop to the neck. Mechikabura finds himself completely outmatched when facing off against Shido in his Super Saiyan Blue form. His power level is about 35,000,000,000,000,000,000. Natural Abilities Superhuman Strength: Mechikabura is noted to possess a tremendous amount of physical strength, far surpassing that of any kai or Supreme Kai. Mechikabura's strength is known to surpass even that of a Super Saiyan 4. Superhuman Speed: Mechikabura possesses excellent speed and reflexes to the point of countering most of his opponents attacks. He was able to quickly dodge Super Saiyan 3 Gotenks punches and even appeared behind Super Saiyan 4 Gohan in an instant. Magic: 'Mechikabura has great access to magic which consists of the use of rituals, symbols, actions, gestures, and language so that it can exploit supernatural forces to varying degrees, with only his skill, personal power-level, imagination/knowledge, and/or morality to define the borders. Techniques Speed and Movement Techniques * '''Flight '- The ability to fly with the use of Ki. * 'Instantaneous Movement '- Mechikabura can use this technique to teleport to other planets. Unlike Instant Transmission, the user does not actually need to focus on a specific energy signature to use as a target. This means that Mechikabura can transport anywhere within and even outside the universe. Energy-Based Techniques * '''Ki-Blast - The most basic form of an energy wave. * Demonic Energy Wave - Mechikabura is capable of firing a large and powerful energy blast. He uses this technique against Gohan in his Super Saiyan 4 form. * Full Power Demonic Energy Ball - Mechikabura creates a gigantic purple energy sphere to attack enemies with. This is his signature attack and uses this against Gohan in his Super Saiyan 4 form. * Explosive Wave - Mechikabura taps his staff to the ground, creating a minor explosive wave, used to knock foes back. Relationship: Mechikabura and Lucifer: Mastper and Apprentice that Lucifer taught him about power and make him stronger that his student was the only one who can use Wise Mainpulation since Lucifer taught him to use it against anyone, knowing that Lucifer is his leader and his master. Category:Antagonists Category:Characters Category:Gods